Ninjak (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Leicester, England | Status = | Occupation = Freelance Mercenary | Family = Margaret King (mom) Mr. King (foster father) Alain (father) | Affiliations = MI-6 Ninja Programme Shadow Seven Unity | Creators = Mark Moretti (original) Joe Quesada (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Ninjak, or Ninja-K, is a special agent of MI-6's Ninja Programme. He is the greatest mercenary in the Valiant Universe, and an expert in many different types of combat. His secret identity is Colin King, a British millionaire playboy who makes his services available to the highest bidder. History Ninjak, the ruthless and charming, super-spy and mercenary for hire, was born Colin King, wealthy son of privilege. For the Kings, espionage was the family business, and Colin's parents both served as clandestine operatives with MI6. Inattentive at best when they were home, his parents' work kept them away, for months at a time, and the young Colin's upbringing was left to his family's brutal butler. At his hands, Colin received his earliest training in the deceit, ambush, and self-sufficiency, of the MI6 master spy. On reaching adulthood, Colin King left his family behind and quickly fell into the folds of the intelligence community. Upon joining MI6, Colin's training agent was Angelina Alcott. Against MI6 policy, the two soon began a secret affair. A year later she would be killed by Xaman, an assassin and acolyte of the Undead Monk – when Colin broke protocol and inadvertently led to her death. Lying about his own part in her death, Colin stayed with the agency to hunt down Angelina's killers alongside his new handler, Neville Alcott. The two tracked the Undead Monk to a remote monastery in the Himalayas. Colin infiltrated the group, joining them as a student. There under the Monk's wordless tutelage, Colin's mastery of the martial arts was completed. Colin succeeded in killing Xaman, but was banished from the monastery before he could complete the mission and kill them all. Years later, he would encounter the Monk's most gifted students in their guise as the Shadow Seven. His training complete, Colin rose in the ranks of MI6, becoming the lead agent of their newly formed ninja program, gaining the designation of Ninja-K. Working now as a freelance agent and inheriting his family's wealth and estates, he lived a dual life as a wealthy financier and a secret agent. It was in this capacity that he unwittingly took the contract to kill Aric of Dacia and retrieved the X-O Manowar for the Vine infiltrators that had assumed leadership of the MI6. When Aric and a Vine traitor named Alexander Dorian revealed the true identity of Ninjak's employers to him, the three worked together to eliminate Vine Plantings all over the agency. Ninjak would again work side by side with Aric when they formed the superteam Unity, though the relationship between the two remains tense. Recently, the two have teamed again to track down and eliminate again the Vine plantings led by Aric's enemy, Commander Trill. Ninjak's vendetta against the Shadow Seven would resume when he was tasked with infiltrating their underworld weapons dealing organization known as Weaponeer. This mission brought him face to face with Roku, an enforcer for the Shadow Seven whose relationship to Ninjak's is more than it seems. Ninjak eliminated Weaponeer's leadership and assumed control of the organization to find the remainder of the group, surrendering them to MI6 custody. Following that mission, Ninjak was teamed with the voodoo mystic known Punk Mambo for a mission into the alternate dimension known as the Deadside to retrieve a lost MI-6 team. There the two encountered and fought The Magpie, whose attempts to break his mystical bondage to the necromancer Master Darque had led him to capture several members of the Shadow Seven from MI6 holding facility. Ninjak and Punk Mambo defeated the Magpie and his ally Ember and returned from the Deadside with Jack, the MI6 team and the missing members of the Shadow Seven as prisoners. Since then, Ninjak has found himself the subject of an insidious plot to destroy his life, both personally and professionally. Framed for murder, his castle in ruins, and the records of his existence destroyed, Ninjak's find himself on his own employers hunting him down as he tries to find those responsible. Personality Powers and Abilities * Body Supremacy: A skill he had picked up from the Undead Monk outside of MI-6's purview. While training in his monastery Colin learned the means of changing and alternating his own physiology by compelling his body with his mind. Having once suffered a broken spine which he was able to heal over a prolonged coarse of time. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist * Master of Stealth * Master Weapons Specialist * Peak Human Condition ** Peak Human Agility ** Peak Human Endurance ** Peak Human Reflexes ** Peak Human Speed ** Peak Human Strength * Supergenius-Level Intelligence Equipment * Drones * Nanotech * Smart Contact Lenses ** HUD Display ** Case File Projection * Multi-Tool ** Stun Setting ** Lethal Setting ** Shock Setting ** Biochemical Setting * Sonic Pulse Bomb * High-Intensity Hologen Micro-flares * Smoke Dispensers * Ninjak's Specifications & Insights ** Battle Boots *** Adjustable Fore-Kick Blades *** Bionic Super-Charged Exo-Skeleton *** Exotic Poisons Released on Impact *** Homing Beacon Spoof *** Electrofied Hair-Polymer (utilized for inclined surface scaling) ** Battle Mask *** 99.9% cro Filter *** Communicator/Audio Amplifier *** Cyanide Distribution System *** Voice Obfuscation Filter *** Strobe Micro Circuitry ** Battle Vest *** Heart Fibrillation Control *** Micro-Paper Armor Lining *** Titanium Impact Resistant Cage ** Belt: Multi-Tool Battle Belt *** 5-Function Throwing Disks *** Adhesive Overwatch Night-Cameras *** High-Tensile Titanium Reinforced Belt *** Lethal/Non-Lethal Disguised Poisons *** Powdered Flash-Bang Projectiles ** Gauntlet with Chemical Loadout *** Augmented Tactile Inputs *** Battery-Powered Joint Strengtheners *** High-Speed Wrist-Activated Poison Dispersal Needles *** Sodium Amytal (Truth Serum) *** Smart Grappling Hook with Optics and Limited A.I. *** Strontium-90 Radioactive Granule *** Flame Thrower ** Gloves *** Claw Blade Cestus *** Knockout Gas *** Palm Spikes *** Electrostatic Discharge *** High Intensity Finger Glares *** Haptic mandibles Pre-Programmed with Basic Hack-Routines *** Electrofied Hair-Polymer (utilized for inclined surface scaling) *** Retractable Poison Nails (Combining Batrachotoxin, Ricin, Botulinum) Weapons * Explosive Razor Disks * Incendiary Darts * Modified Sniper Rifle ** Enhanced Armor Piercing Bullets * Pen: Fountain Pen ** Detachable Rings For Micro-Garrote ** Miniature C-4 (Designed For Inner-Ear Deployment) ** Poison Micro-Suppositories ** Programmable Smart Bullet * Katana ** High Impact Hilt Taser ** Surveillance Dispersal Nanotube ** Vibroblade; Varying Adjustable Frequencies ** Chemical Compound Secretion * Wakizashi ** Remote Nanomites * Shuriken ** Flash bang ** Trank Injection ** Smart-Lock Dart Shooters ** Explosive Tipped ** Monomolecular Thread ** Stun Burst * Kunai ** C-4 Cords * Sai * Long Bow ** Explosive Arrows Notes Promotional Information Case File Dossier The following information is highly confidential! * Case File: Ninja-K * Classification: Top Secret * Full Name: REDACTED Colin REDACTED * Nationality: English * P.O.B.: Leicester, England * Sex: M * Hair: BLK * Eyes: BLU * Height: 182.88 cm * Weight: 83.9 kg * Ninja Designation: K * Allegiance: Freelancer * D.O.B.: REDACTED * Status: Active * File #: REDACTED * Known Associates: REDACTED Notable Skills Above average stealth. Above average agility. Above average endurance. Above average reflexes. Above average intelligence. Social chameleon. REDACTED. Technologically adept. Financially secure. Observed Behaviors Ninja-K projects sense of humor despite the terrible things he's seen and done. While guided by a moral compass, he has proven on numerous occasions in a grey area, understanding what needs to be done for the greater good and pursing it at whatever cost necessary. He is a well-trained agent with REDACTED. He is not as easy to control as past operatives. Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances X-O Manowar Vol 3 5 Zircher Variant Ninjak Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) X-O Manowar Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) X-O Manowar Vol 3 6 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg|''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 2) #6 X-O Manowar Vol 3 7 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJA-K-File-from-UNITY 012 VARIANT.png|' ' ( ) Ninjak Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Ninjak Vol 3 1 Sauvage Variant Textless.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #1 Ninjak Vol 3 1 Design Variant Textless.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #1 NINJAK 001 VARIANT YESTERYEAR TYNDALL-TL.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #1 NINJAK 003 COVER-B JOHNSON TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 005 VARIANT ALLEN TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 007 VARIANT SEGOVIA TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) Ninjak v3-09 Textless variant.png|' ' ( ) NINJAK 013 COVER-B HALEY.jpg|' ' ( File:Ninjak by Lewis LaRosa Textless.png|' ' ( ) NINJAK 018 VARIANT GORHAM-B TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 021 VARIANT RYP TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 025 COVER-B LAMING-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 026 COVER-B RYP.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 027 COVER-C SANCHEZ.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJA-K 005 VARIANT INTERLOCKING ROCAFORT TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJA-K 011 COVER-B COLAPIETRO TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJA-K 014 COVER-A KANO-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels Ninjak XO-Manowar-v3-5 001.jpg|'First appearance' Ninjak XO-Manowar-v3-5 002.jpg|'First appearance' Quotes References External links Category:Ninjak Category:Swordsmanship Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Unity members Category:Mercenaries Category:Stealth Category:MI-6 members Category:Regeneration Category:Spies